Ancient Crescendo: El Inicio
by Ellinor Fallen
Summary: Dos elfos, dos razas, dos historias que se funden en las sombras de complots políticos y religosos.
1. Jossephina I

Una hermosa mañana bañaba con su luz la habitación de una joven elfa que ya se encontraba fuera de su cama, un agudo sonido inundaba la casa, sin duda esto daba cuenta que Jossephina se había despertado. Como todas las mañana mientras peinaba sus rosados cabellos entonaba hermosas canciones que había oído en la ciudad. Para su familia el interés por la lucha era algo extraño sobre todo entre las jóvenes que aspiraban ser santas de Eva, la deidad que protegía su raza, sin embargo ella quería explorar el mundo y enfrentarse a los terribles monstruos que aparecían en los libros que solía leer a escondidas de sus padres, quienes no creían que esa fuese una lectura apropiada para su joven y frágil hija, pero nada de lo que pudiesen hacer iba alejar las ansias de aventura que corrían por sus venas.

Allí se encontraba ella corriendo de nuevo al lago Iris para encontrarse con ese joven que poseía rasgos tan etéreos y finos como los suyos, pocas diferencias había visibles entre ellos, él llevaba el cabello corto peinado para un costado casi tan claro como su piel y ella lo tenia largo y de un color rosa mezclado con blanco. Juntos pasaban las tardes cantando y riendo con los trucos de magia que su amigo le mostraba, ya que decía que cuando crezca iba a ser hechicero, y uno de los mejores, aunque por el momento solo lograba mover algunas hojas en los árboles o hacer que los panaderos despendan sus semillas rodeándolos, de lo que Jossephina solía decirle que eran pequeñas estrellas de algodón que bailaban a su alrededor, y así ella lo alegraba con sus cánticos dando motivación su amigo en su practica mágica. Parecía que los días no tenían fin y que vivirían en una eterna dicha y alegría, si no hubiese sido por aquel día que cambio sus vidas para siempre.

Ya el sol se ponía y estaban dispuestos a despedirse cuando Jossephina percibió algo, ese día algo en el viento no era lo mismo, de igual forma sintió su amigo, sin duda algo no andaba bien pero no sabían decir que, decidieron no prestarle atención. El cielo cubierto por nubes negras que anunciaban una tormenta que consistía más que en simples gotas de lluvia, una tormenta que los cambiaria para siempre. Los vientos comenzaron a hacerse mas y mas fuertes era hora de volver a su casa, sabia que la esperarían con algo caliente para quitarle el frió, el viento movía sus cabellos finos como hilos haciendo que cubran su rostro, se los acomodo a un costado y los junto con un broche que su amigo le regalo días atrás por su cumpleaños, según él era un símbolo de buena suerte, con una inscripción que decía "Diva", para su amigo ella lo iba a ser, ya que nunca escucho alguien con una voz tan dulce y melodiosa. Todo lo que sigue aun es confuso y extraño en su cabeza, recuerda que la tormenta azoto como nunca antes había visto, también recordó a su amigo gritar y poco mas recuerda pues todo se volvió negro. En ese momento despertó en su cama, el sudor frió corría por su espalda, sueños así tanto como el de unos enormes ojos rojos eran cotidianos, pero nunca había tenido un sueño tan claro como aquel, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, no había pasado mucho desde que fue encontrada por una pareja de pescadores humanos a orillas del río sola e inconciente, sus ropas hechas jirones y su cuerpo mostraba signos de lucha, cortes raspones y barro se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, sin duda una imagen penosa. Por mas que intentaba no podía recordar nada de lo que paso, de no ser por un fino estuche de nácar que halló en su bolsillo con una inscripción que decía Jossephina no sabría su nombre, en el había el único objeto que conserva de aquel día un broche de oro.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se despidió de los pescadores que la habían cuidado desde entonces. Hoy comenzaba su aventura, algo en su pecho hacia que quisiera iniciarse en el mundo de los caballeros, su practica iniciaba bajo el árbol madre, peleando contra los gremlins, sus grotescos rostros le resultaban un tanto desagradables, pero eran los seres mas débiles a lo que podía enfrentarse, si quería llegar lejos debía tratar de ir con cuidado, ya que se encontraba sola, sola debía cuidarse. Para dar inicio a su viaje recibió una espada que al principio le resultaba pesada y un tanto incomoda pero no tardo mucho en acostumbrarse a su uso, mientras se encontraba enfrentando a los gremlins que no demostraban mucha dificultad escucho no muy lejos una joven recitando un hechizo y el golpe de un cuerpo caer al piso, sin duda no estaba sola alguien mas se encontraba cerca, decidió ir a investigar, y descubrió que no muy lejos de ella una joven elfa con un gran bastón se encontraba lanzando bolas de viento a los gremlins, por un momento le pareció ver al joven de sus sueños la manera en la que usaba el aire sin duda era mas certero pero no muy diferente. Dudo un momento sobre si acercarse era lo correcto, aquella elfa parecía estar muy concentrada, por lo que se limito a observar tras un árbol, pero no consiguió pasar desapercibida, la elfa volteo y la observaba con una cara seria y atenta, sus cabellos azules se movían con el viento, Jossephina sintió iban a luchar, estaba empuñando su espada con duda. Pronto la dura y fría expresión de aquella joven cambio y mostró una calida sonrisa, la saludo con la mano, se acerco y se presento como Syaya.

Al ser inexpertas no se atrevían a salir de la ciudad, pero ahora que eran dos decidieron explorar los alrededores de la aldea, así pasaron los días peleando en los alrededores de la villa. Las dos elfas luchando juntas, como Jossephina no tenía muchos recuerdos, se limitaba a escuchar a su nueva amiga Syaya y sus historias sobre las otras razas, que le resultaban un misterio. Descubrió la existencia de los enanos que se encargaban de encontrar materiales y crear con ellos todo tipo de cosas, eran grandes comerciantes se ocupaban de la mayoría de los bancos y de las transacciones que no podían hacer directamente, eran seres muy ambiciosos. Luego le hablo de los elfos oscuros aquellos seres tétricos y misteriosos que mucho tiempo atrás se habían alejado de la luz de Eva y adoraban a la diosa Shillen. Los kamael de los cuales conocía muy poco sin duda era una raza que nadie conocía en mucha profundidad, eran seres hermosos con una férrea disciplina y diferencias muy marcadas entre las capacidades de hombres y mujeres, no poseían mucha relación con las otras razas, luego le hablo de los orcos que eran "salvajes" y vulgares por lo cual no se molesto en profundizar mucho el tema. Pero de los que mas hablaba era de los humanos y su romance con un joven mago.

Sin darse cuenta llego el día en que debían separarse para emprender la misión de conseguir su primera profesión, Syaya quería luchar y para ellos iba a ser Hechicera, Jossephina le contó lo poco que recordaba de su pasado y su interés por las criaturas mágicas que existían, y que quería un gran caballero algún día. Así se despidieron prometiendo volver a encontrarse cuando terminen con sus misiones, se mantendrían en contacto enviándose cartas.

Jossephina se encontró sola de nuevo, pronto había terminado con sus mandados, a pesar de ser una joven inexperta no le resulto mucha dificultad, ahora se encontraba sola en la ciudad de Dion llena de gente que iba de aquí para allá, vendedores por doquier y todas las razas parecían estar allí, pronto entendió todo lo que su amiga le había contado los enanos comerciando sus productos y mano de obra, los Kamael mirando a todos con cierto aire de superioridad, los orcos toscos y brutos, y por ultimo los elfos oscuros que parecían sombras corriendo por la ciudad

Muchas cosas nuevas se aparecieron en su camino, su equipamiento se deterioro y era de poca ayuda en las peleas, su espada estaba ya perdiendo el filo por lo cual debía conseguir otros, habían muchas y diferentes posibilidades en la elección, eligió casi instintivamente. Le preocupaba el hecho de que su amiga en su última carta le contó que estaba enferma y que no se encontraba en condiciones de viajar, al parecer había contraído una peligrosa enfermedad que atentaba con su vida. Al estar sola no se animaba a emprender viaje alguno ya que no estaba segura de cuales eran los monstruos que estaban a su nivel para enfrentar por lo que se limitaba a pelear en las afueras de Dion. Así pasaron los días y el estado de su amiga le preocupaba cada vez más pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Syaya enviaba cartas cada ves con menos frecuencia y una ultima carta que hizo que Jossephina rompiera en llanto, su amiga había muerto, como ultima voluntad pidió al medico que la atendía que en caso de no sobrevivir enviara esa ultima carta, en ella se despedía diciéndole que este donde este iba a protegerla y que cumpla sus sueños de enfrentara todas esas criaturas que quería derrotar.

"_nunca pierdas los ánimos siempre persevera y lucha por lo que quieres, recuerda que tienes que cumplir tu sueño que ahora es el mió nunca me olvides, pero tampoco olvides ser feliz recuerda siempre los hermosos momentos que vivimos juntas en los campos de nuestra ciudad" _

Y así su amiga se despedía. Jossephina se encontraba sola de nuevo una gran rabia y tristeza se arremolinaba en su corazón, ese día peleo mas de lo que solía hacer, los monstruos caían con mas facilidad, estaba furiosa con el mundo que hacia que tuviera que encontrarse sola, no quería decir adiós, no podía hacerlo, la soledad le dolía. Pronto la noche cayo y al volver a la ciudad noto algo extraño entre los arbustos cerca de los muros de Dion, de lejos era un bulto negro pero al acercarse era una elfa oscura muy mal herida, sin dudarlo corrió a socorrerla.


	2. Dina Blue I

En las profundidades de Templo de Shillen se oía el clamor de una única espada, y en la oscuridad entre los gremlins se alzaba una guerrera.

Dina Blue, o solo Dina para hacerlo más corto, clavaba su espada en los cuerpos de esas oscuras criaturas en busca de la gema azul, la cual cambiaria por lo que le habían dicho era un jugosa recompensa para una guerrera de tan bajo nivel. Cuando salió de su adiestramiento le habían dado un buen equipamiento, por lo que esas criaturas no eran un inconveniente.

A cambio de la gema recibió soulshots, había oído hablar de ellos de en las practicas, supuestamente debían hacer los golpes más certeros.

Eligió quedarse a aprender más en su ciudad natal, no recordaba mucho de ella, la última vez que la piso fue cuando dejo su hogar atrás para dedicarse a la batalla, pero era mejor quedarse ahí por el momento. Los túneles que daban paso a la imponente ciudad creada en el interior de la montaña eran tan fríos y oscuros como en su infancia. Las centinelas, devotas y ciegas cuidadoras de los accesos, se veían tan letales e inmaculadas como siempre.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a su pueblo era la oscuridad, solo interrumpida por las lámparas y los rayos que salían de la única parte expuesta de la estatua de su deidad. Podría decirse que el estilo elfico de la cuidad rompía con todos los parámetros predefinidos por los débiles traidores de la luz. La elegancia y la austeridad se extendían en el reino de las sombras que era su hogar. Jamás verían a un elfo oscuro ostentando demasiado, aunque si los verían provocando siempre que pudiesen, por algo sus mujeres eran las mas bellas, y sus hombres los mas apuestos.

Su raza estaba bien definida, con el tiempo habían perdido el parecido con los que una vez fueron hermanos suyos, su piel se había tornado grisácea, sus cabellos otrora dorados como el sol habían tomado diferentes gamas entre el blanco níveo y el negro profundo, las mujeres se habían vuelto más voluptuosas y los rasgos de su rostro habían perdido dulzura. En cuanto a los hombres, sus cinturas se afinaron dejando una espalda demasiado ancha para un físico tan delgado y el cambio en los rostros, en ellos también fue evidente, sus ambiguos rostros se volvieron completamente fríos, masculinos e inexpresivos, ya no quedaba en ellos ni un ápice de lo que habían sido.

Sorprendentemente la villa de los elfos oscuros no había cambiado, el templo de los maestros en lo alto, los mercaderes en sus tiendas, y la guardiana del portal junto a ese timador de la lotería. La estatua de su diosa emergiendo de las profundidades, era la clara señal de quienes eran, considerados escoria por los dichosos elfos de luz, que se creen tan superiores alabando a Eva, una diosa cobarde que provoco caos en el mundo, y al árbol madre que estaba pronto a morir, que decir acerca de los humanos, esos seres inferiores, sucios traidores y ladrones de conocimientos, cuya diosa le fastidiaba tanto había casi destruido el mundo. Los enanos eran agua de otro costal, venderían a su madre por un poco de adena, no les importaba de donde viniera el dinero mientras estuviera en sus manos. Los orcos, tan estéticamente desagradables, adoradores del fuego de su dios Pa' Agrio, con su escasa inteligencia adorarían una antorcha si esta tirara chispas. Y por último los Kamael , ellos sí podrían ser considerados guerreros dignos. Agradables en apariencia y modales, tan fuertes como cualquier elfo oscuro capaces de encontrar el equilibrio entre la magia y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, realmente admirables a pesar de recién estar emergiendo de las tinieblas del nuevo mundo.

Había acabado el tiempo de recuerdos y apreciaciones, era hora de iniciarse, de incrementar su nivel, puesto que una guerrera de cómo ella no podría ser considerada como alguien importante.

Se abrió paso en el bosque que rodeaba su ciudad en busca de criaturas que cazar para lograr mejorar sus habilidades, los Imp fueron lo primero que diviso como víctimas de su cacería, muy parecidos a los gremlins del templo, solo que estos podían volar.

Su guía indicaba que tanto esas criaturas como los Elder Imp superaban su nivel, no eran agresivos así que no se alertarían con su presencia. No le tomó mucho tiempo acabar con ellos y aun menos incrementar su habilidad. Viajar hacia nuevos horizontes fue un desafío hacia sus conocimientos, y a pesar de su opinión sobre los elfos de luz, se encontró bastante cómoda eliminando el exceso de plagas de sus campos. Pudo incluso realizar misiones para ellos, eran muy generosos con sus recompensas.

Debía admitir que su ciudad era bastante impresionante, no todos los días uno ve una aldea flotando sobre un lago y aun menos una tan elegante y pomposa, todo en esa aldea emanaba pureza, paz y respeto por la naturaleza, las flores alrededor crecían como si supieran donde hacerlo para que ese lugar se llenara de alegría.

Pronto se encontró a sí misma en la difícil decisión de la profesión a elegir. Podía volverse una caballero poderosa, u optar por el camino del sigilo y la fuerza de una asesina, esta era la decisión que marcaria su existencia. El poder y la gloria de una caballero eran algo sumamente tentador, aunque no comparable a la gracia y la fuerza necesaria para acabar a sus enemigos en un solo golpe por la espalda… Sería una asesina, tomaría el camino de los que permanecen incognitos, de los que solo son la sombra de alguien destinado a morir en sus manos.

Las tareas que le encargaron para cambiar su status de una simple guerrera a una profesional en armas de corto rango no fue tarea difícil. Triskell la había enviado a su ciudad natal para hablar con la bruja Arkenia, y esta a su vez con un guardia de Gludio, ¿¡en que maldito momento un gurrero se convirtió en mandadero ¡?. Debía concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo, el orco llamado Calpico, su tarea era eliminarlo, a cambio le darían los suministros necesarios para pasar su examen. La batalla no fue para nada lo que esperaba, su objetivo cayo a sus pies tan rápido que no podía considerar a eso un combate. Una vez cumplida su misión y obtenido su titulo de Asesina era hora de encausarse hacia nuevos rumbos. Había trabajado duro y era hora de hacerse de un nombre.

Su entrenamiento continuaría en los bosques de Dion, pero antes necesitaría un equipamiento nuevo, su antigua armadura ya estaba remendada en pedazos por todas partes. Además estaba el hecho de que su arma ya era inútil, y necesitaría joyería encantada si quería sobrevivir a la magia de la que eran portadoras las criaturas de la ciudad. Los mutantes se estaban organizando y podían utilizar ciertas dotes de la magia oscura de la cual había que estar protegido.

Como buena elfa escogió un set hecho de mithril, resistente como el diamante pero ligero como el algodón, lo que le otorgaría la movilidad necesaria para desplazarse con agilidad. La joyería, era la más poderosa de su rango, no se arriesgaría. El primer problema de su recién comenzada carrera se hizo presente, se había quedado sin adena suficiente para un arma de buena calidad, esas armas que concedían habilidades a su portador, oh dioses cuanto las quería y ahora solo las soñaba. Había oído hablar de las armas "comunes" hechas por artesanos inferiores o en entrenamiento, no otorgaban ninguna habilidad, pero a la ausencia de dinero para algo mejor tuvo que optar por una Daga de Mithril inferior.

Jamás había estado en una ciudad tan tumultuosa, era una viva metrópoli donde todas las razas convivían pacíficamente, los mercantes, artesanos, y compradores pululaban por las calles haciendo difícil el caminar, los profetas que ayudaban a los nuevos con su magia estaban saturados, debía conseguir un oráculo de Shillen en entrenamiento pronto si quería sobrevivir, o por los menos un mago oscuro que tuviera capacidades curativas.

Ahí amigos es donde realmente empieza la historia de Dina Blue.

Estaba en las afueras de Dion cuando conoció a Sissarella, una devota de Shillen como ella, y una de las pocas que le mostro amabilidad en esa ciudad. No tardaron mucho en congeniar, se cuidaban la espalda, se protegían entre ellas, cada una tenía en su respectiva mochila un pergamino de resurrección destinado a la otra, eran las perfectas compañeras de aventura.

Donde quiera que fueran lo hacían en equipo, si una necesitaba algún ítem la otra se lo regalaba. La amistad que venía de Dina era pura y sin manchas, solo el amor fraternal hacia su compañera menor la movía para seguir luchando y dar todo lo que tenia. Las mañanas se las dedicaban a la práctica de sus habilidades, ya que es de noche cuando ellas eran más fuertes, quizás si Dina hubiera estado más atenta y hubiera confiado menos en su compañera hubiera visto lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y habría captado las miradas de los pobladores preocupados. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esa mañana, su compañera iría a retirar unos encargos, no quiso ser acompañada, dado que partiría muy temprano y no quería ser una molestia. Dina decidió quedarse practicando en las afueras de la ciudad, sin su compañera a su lado sería arriesgado irse más lejos, sobre todo desde que el número de robos y asesinatos había aumentado tan estrepitosamente. Según había oído, era una banda, mataban y robaban, pero aun no podían probar que ellos eran los culpables, su estrategia era cruel y sanguinaria, traían manadas de orcos salvajes y dejaban que se encargaran de su víctima, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo lograban que esas criaturas no se rebelaran contra ellos y atacaran a objetivos predeterminados?.

No pudo pensar más, escucho el clamor de furiosos gritos y veloces pasos acercándose. Desenvaino su daga aunque ya estaba lista para huir, y espero para ver que sucedía, lo que vio la hizo estremecer, Sissarella venia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y detrás de ella había mas orcos de los que pudiera contar, su preciada compañera estaba siendo víctima de los despiadados verdugos que ya habían acabado con tantos otros. Dejó de lado su instinto de auto preservación y corrió en ayuda de su amiga, atrajo la atención de todos, se sentía orgullosa de haberla salvado, pero ahora ella estaba en peligro.

Su daga más veloz de lo que había sido nunca, luchaba contra sus enemigos, dos, tres, cinco orcos cayeron, pero el numero de enemigos no parecía mermar. Busco con la mirada a su compañera, y lo que encontró le quito la poca fe que había conseguido construir en las personas. Su amiga, su hermana, su compañera estaba sentada mirando la escena divertida, como si verla morir fuera lo más excitante en este mundo.

Entonces comprendió todo, esa mujer era parte de la banda, se había ganado su confianza y su afecto para después eliminarla, lo orcos no tenían un objetivo predeterminado, sino que atacaban a quien le presentaba pelea, en pocas palabras ella tratando de salvar a su amiga, en cuanto la victima moría la despojaban de sus pertenencias. Era un plan tan macabro y retorcido que le daba nauseas, jamás creyó poder sentir tal nivel de desprecio.

Una ira ciega se apodero de su alma. Luchaba con deseo de venganza, luchaba con odio corriendo en sus venas, pero sobre todo luchaba con sed de sangre, solo quería ver escurriendo en su daga la sangre de la traidora.

Jamás sabrá como hizo para eliminar a todos sus rivales y mantenerse en pie frente a su nuevo objetivo a pesar de que la vida se le iba de las manos, lo que si supo demasiado tarde, es que ella tenía un aliado en las sombras, alguien que le dio el tiro de gracia antes de que pudiera tomar el corazón de esa inmunda en sus manos.

La muerte no le era poco familiar, las sombras devorándola, la sensación de vacío, y el éxtasis de la ausencia de dolor, todo eso se agolpaba en su cuerpo mientras su vida se extinguía rápidamente, eran incontables las veces que estuvo por caer en el abrazo de Shillen, pero esta vez era diferente, no habría nadie que la rescatara de ella, nadie esperaría con paciencia a que recobre la conciencia para partir con una sonrisa , nadie le diría que se salvo por poco, y ya no habría nadie con quien compartir momentos, lo último que vio, fue a su antigua compañera, acercándose para llevarse todo lo que le pertenecía, dejándola tirada.

Ahí fue cuando todo se apago.


End file.
